


Home

by tellmesomethingnew



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: "Feelings were fleeting but now I'm surrounded.Visions of you shaved into the side of my head.And as I sleep on the other side of the country,I wonder how it feels to be safe in the palm of your hand."- Home by Catie Turner
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has already been done before, countless times since the movie hit theaters this past Thursday and shattered hundreds of our trashcan hearts. (We won over the haters in the end, didn't we? Whether it was short-lived or not, I'm proud that we got our Reylo.) Irregardless, I wanted to write my own version of how I wished the sequel trilogy would have ended. Enjoy!

It took all of Ben's strength to pull himself up the cliff, his hands stinging from the struggle. The debris and tiny rocks from the wreckage bit at his skin as he managed to pull his body up entirely to safety. _Breathe_ , he told himself as he inhaled and exhaled sharply, but deeply. His limbs burned from the fight, and he was weakened beyond repair, he feared. He wanted to rest so badly, to lay there and sleep, but there were more important matters at hand. 

_Rey._

His head moved upwards until his eyes rested on the lifeless corpse of the girl who had more hope in him than anyone else in all of the galaxies. His heart ached, watching for a moment as he waited to see her chest move, waited to see her eyes close and then open to look at him, but she remained there, unmoving. Panic flooded him as he scrambled, trying to summon the Force to give him just enough strength to stand, but even the Force faltered for him and he stumbled, the unforgiving ground bruising him. Palpatine had weakened him to where he wasn't even sure how he was still breathing. All of that life force drained from him was a horror to Ben Solo.

A part of him felt pathetic, self-pitying as he practically crawled to Rey's body. When he managed to fight his way over to her, his heart galloped against his rib cage. It was all he could hear over the mess of ships fighting above. He touched her shoulder and flinched at the panic that came of feeling her as lifeless as she looked. He used the Force to search for any signs of life as he picked her up and as he sat there on the ground, pulled her onto his legs and held her upright. He stared back at her eyes, tears stinging his vision. First he lost his Master, and then his mother, and now the girl who was supposed to be his only home, his passage to a new life.

His mind scrambled together what there could be done. As a Dyad duo, which he wasn't entirely knowledgeable of yet, his thoughts strained to one outcome. His hand rested on her stomach and he sniffled as a tear fell down his cheek. He wasn't giving up yet. Rey deserved to live. 

His eyes closed, channeling the Force to hone in on healing her, no matter the consequence. 

There had been so many times he imagined her in his arms, but never like that. Her skin that shone bare between her arm wraps and sleeves were soft to the touch, just how he had imagined. She felt so frail in his arms, that he was almost afraid to hold her, but desperation called out and he held her tight to him.

Before he could even summon the Force, he felt Rey's soft hand cover his own. Immediately, his eyes opened and she sucked in a breath of air, as if she had been knocked unconscious and a close-to-death manner from the Palpatine fight. Their eyes locked and he had to take a second look at her to make sure that it was real, that it wasn't a vision, or anything of the sort. He knew she was really there when he felt her hand slide up weakly to cup his cheek. Warm to the touch, he felt her life force grow with light again, curious on where it had gone in those panicked moments. Months of chasing, months of Force-bonds creating unwanted tension that soon became wanted, caused their lips to crash together. 

Her pulled her tight to his chest, kissing her with a hungry fierceness he was unable to describe. He didn't believe it at first, but he understood then as their lips moved against one another, how she had him wrapped around her finger. His heart was her's. 

When the kiss stopped and their lips had parted, smiles took place as they looked at each other, happy that each other was alright and safe. 

"Ben," she whispered happily, taking in the first view of a true smile from Ben Solo.

He pulled her to his chest again, this time kissing her sweaty, dirty forehead with the smile he was unable to wipe away. 

"Let's go home," she whispered to him as she reached up and placed her hands on his chest.

* * *

Rey stepped back after the Lightsabers were buried well into the sands of Tatooine. When the elderly women passing through had commented that she hadn't seen anyone in such a long time, that she questioned who she was, Rey smiled. 

"Rey," she said, feeling Ben's warm hand slip into hers as she felt her wedding band slide smoothing against his skin. She looked up at him as she said, "Rey Solo."


End file.
